


Smoke

by deadlylemons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Past Drug Use, Sexual Themes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You both have problems, and being together seems to erase them.</p><p>( reader is nonbinary, or has no set gender. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

The door of the room was shut as soon as you walked in. Your lungs were being almost attacked, it being very hard to breathe. You looked towards the being you followed in here, someone you visited often. It was a monster, a skeleton, to be exact. He went by the name of Sans. It was a short and simple name, one that you were bound not to forget.

His permeant grin flashed as he brought out the package of cigarettes. You fished out of your pocket the lighter, and took a seat on the floor. It was erieely silent, besides the rustling of Sans sitting in front of you. You looked into his black eye sockets, the little white irises staring back at you. He pulled out two cigarettes, handing one to you. You lit it up, taking a quick drag before blowing the smoke towards him. 

He snickered, holding out his cancer stick for you to light it. You both leaned forwards, sighing the utter bliss that was shared.

"you know, kid, this isn't healthy for you."

It wasn't the first time he said that. He's said it almost every time you've been like this. In his room, breathing up the smoke to forget your problems.

"I know." You spoke softly, holding your cigarette between your fingers. "But it's the only way to forget."

He mumbled something of agreement, leaning back slightly. 

"But you know, there's other ways. Other ways... We could forget the world." This got his attention. He looked over at you, smoke drifting out of his mouth. 

"hm? and that is?" 

You leaned forward, straddling him. Pressing your lips against his teeth. His hands went to your hips, keeping you in place. It seemed as though he was kissing back, his face slightly pressing back against you. You pulled back, looking at him. 

"Do you want to try it?" You spoke, softly, almost a whisper.

He took another drag of his cigarette, almost looking like he was contemplating it. He grinned again, his hands trailing down to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are highly appreciated, tell me if i should continue this train-wreck.


End file.
